


very good bad thing

by spangel



Series: femslash february '16 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt: things you said through your teeth, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangel/pseuds/spangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world might be ending, and you might tell him that you want her to save you, that you want to be in the fairytale. Might, might, might. There are too many mights. The world might be ending. Buffy might save you. Buffy isn’t here. You might like Buffy. You -</p><p> </p><p><i>oh,</i> you like Buffy. That makes sense. It might be the only thing that does. (There's that word again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	very good bad thing

1\. _This is just such a Buffy thing to do. She’s always thinking of herself._

 

The world might be ending and all that you can think about is: Buffy Summers and how she will save you, again -- the world might be ending and all that you can think about is Buffy Summers and how she _has_ to save you. She’s the Slayer and she saves people. That’s what she _does._

 

“Yeah,” Xander replies, “because you _never_ think about yourself. The world is gonna end and all you can talk about is Buffy.”

 

The world might be ending, and you might tell him that you want her to save you, that you want to be in the fairytale. Might, might, might. There are too many _mights._ The world might be ending. Buffy might save you. Buffy isn’t here. You might like Buffy. You -

 

 _oh,_ you like Buffy. That makes sense. It might be the only thing that does. (There's that word again.)

 

Through your teeth, you spit back, _well, who_ wouldn’t _want to talk about Buffy at a time like this?_

 

2.

 

You’re moving to Los Angeles and you’re going to look for an acting job, and you never get to even say _goodbye_ to Buffy. Which is weird, because you _don’t_ want to say goodbye to Buffy. You don’t want to talk to Buffy at all. 

 

You want to tell her that you hate her but you really, really don’t. Despite almost getting killed numerous times, high school with Buffy was almost _fun._ Having her around was fun - was it fun because you liked to mock her, or because you liked _her_? You don’t know yet. You suppose that you’ll never know.

 

The last thing that you said to her was probably _I guess I'm free from you._ You regret it, but you can’t go back to Sunnydale now.

 

The last thing that you said to her was probably _I guess I’m free from you._ You regret it, but you can’t go back to Sunnydale now.

 

3.

In Los Angeles you meet Angel, and it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> "Try to get out but we just keep stickin' around  
> Cause it is a very good bad thing we've found.
> 
> I am in pain to see this go  
> But we were putting a hole in our hearts,  
> With a poison arrow  
> It was deranged the way we'd roll  
> You know that everything around was like a little bitty town  
> We were the old tornado" - "very good bad thing" / mother mother


End file.
